


I am sorry, but no

by Drasknes44376



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comic, Fanart, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, RIP Loki, RIP Stan Lee, Regret, Tony Stark Has A Heart, wordless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drasknes44376/pseuds/Drasknes44376
Summary: Some people are far gone to be saved. Other people done too much to want be saved.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	I am sorry, but no

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternal_Love_Song](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/gifts).



> “Those who are heartless, once cared too much“- Loki.
> 
> Or however that quote goes.

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Eternal_Love_Song, I’m a big fan. 
> 
> I read most of your stories during this (boring) outbreak. You really should do your own your story novel. If you do please let me know, I am really curious. 
> 
> Either way, I don’t wanna waste much of your time.I always wanted give you a gift story, however you already got a good dozen. I just wanted give you something different than what your use to. 
> 
> This is also my first M/M. Take that however you like. This is just me wanting give you a personal kudo on making over 200 stories.


End file.
